This invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device having formed a floating gate electrode on a tunneling insulation film, and a manufacturing method thereof. Especially, the invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device capable of storing multi-value data exceeding two values, and a manufacturing method thereof.